


After Dinner Sex

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Winter and Weiss have a bit of incestuous fun in the bathroom after dinner.





	After Dinner Sex

Dragging her little sister into the bathroom after having dinner together, Winter couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she closed and locked the door behind the two of them, a deep blush on both of the sister’s cheeks as they were already breathing a bit heavily. “What if Mother had caught you? What would you have done if she noticed you teasing me?” The older sibling propped herself on the sink in the bathroom they were in, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she tried to contain herself and focus, not aware that her hard cock was forming a decently large tent in her military uniform. “I don’t really care what Father thinks, but Mother is more of a concern. Actually, just the fact that we could’ve been caught is a slight concern…”   
  
Weiss smiled nervously and stood in silence as she listened to her sister, her icy blue eyes locked on the girl’s hard cock through her uniform, slowly licking her lips as she began to shift in place. “But we weren’t caught, Winter. No one knows…” The young heiress took a step closer to her older sister, reaching her hand out and gently grasping her hard member through her clothes. “Besides… You clearly enjoyed yourself at dinner. If it wasn’t for any risks, I’m sure you might’ve actually cum while we were eating.~” The younger Schnee licked her lips and looked the Military Specialist in the eye, trying to undress her while keeping eye contact. “It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other, Winter. Let me enjoy your cock while I have the chance, okay?~”   
  
For some reason, Winter was never able to properly say ‘no’ to Weiss when the two looked each other in the eyes, especially when it involved something sexual happening between the two. “F-Fine…” Turning her head, the older Schnee couldn’t hide the blush that came to her cheeks as the younger of the two finally managed to fish her cock out of her uniform. “You can suck my cock while we’re in here, but if you get too loud, this’ll be the last time, understand?” With a soft sigh, the Military Specialist started to under the upper portions of her clothing, stripping herself until she was fully naked in front of her little sister, her still perky breasts out for either of them to play with. “Now, hurry, Weiss. You caused this, you’re going to handle it or I’m going to force you to do so.”   
  
The young heiress nodded and wrapped her lips around her older sibling’s cock, immediately starting to bob her head up and down the length, making sure to drag her tongue along the underside in the process. She did her best to not make a single sound as she pushed herself further and further down Winter’s cock, a few groans leaving her as the tip of the shaft grazed the back of her throat. However, Weiss pushed through it and found her way to the base of her sister’s length, a smile on her face as she started to swirl her tongue around the thick shaft. Of course, she was easily encouraged to do more from the feeling of the older Schnee’s hands on the back of her head, almost holding her down where she was without letting her move too much.   
  
Winter quickly and easily grew to love the feeling of her sister’s mouth wrapped around her cock. Always so warm and perfectly wet, as well as a soft tongue to play with every inch of her member. The woman’s smile faded for a moment as she lifted her head up and caught her lower lip between her teeth to try and keep herself quiet, the feeling of Weiss’s skillful tongue working it’s magic quickly getting to her and making her want to cum. “That’s it, Weiss. Just like that.~” Tilting her head back and down and looking at her young heiress, the older Schnee could see the look of love and clear adoration in her eyes as she started bobbing her head once again. Another loud groan left the Military Specialist’s lips as another wave of pleasure crashed through her.   
  
Without saying a single word and only doing her best to please her sister, Weiss knew she was going to have to step things up if she didn’t want this to drag on forever. She happily moved her head at a faster pace, groaning and moaning around the thick shaft as it plunged in and out of her throat every time she bobbed her head. Closing her eyes to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes, the young heiress only pushed harder and faster as she felt her older sibling’s grip on the back of her head grow tighter, her moans getting a bit louder as well. She knew that Winter was getting closer to cumming as she did this, happy with that knowledge.   
  
On the other hand, Winter had to bring her free hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet, moans bubbling up and shamelessly leaving her as she enjoyed the warm and welcoming feeling of her younger sibling’s perfect mouth. “Weiss… Keep it up. You’re going to make me cum.~” Speaking through her hand, of course, caused her to be muffled, but a smile came to her face as she listened to her little sister moan in response. Things only got better, however, when she felt the young heiress coil her tongue around the woman’s thick cock, bucking her hips and wanting to cum right then and there. Moving the hand that was on her mouth to her breast to pinch and twist her nipple, the Military Specialist screamed out in pleasure and came right then and there. Rope after rope of thick cum splashed against the back of the younger Schnee’s throat, causing both of them to moan as Weiss swallowed down each and every drop of cum that was given to her, a smile on her face.   
  
Weiss spent another moment just sitting there and enjoying the feeling of Winter’s hard cock in her mouth, enjoying the slightly salty taste of her cum on her tongue as well. However, when she felt the older woman tap the top of her head a few times, she knew it was time to get off and move on to what might be next. Reluctantly pulling off of the elder sibling’s shaft, the young heiress looked at the still hard cock that was right in front of her, a soft giggle leaving her as she realized there was only more in store for her. “Oh my… Winter, you’re still so hard. Don’t tell me that you plan to fuck me right here and now.~ I’d be very ready for that.”   
  
The older sibling smirked and rolled her eyes at the offer, knowing that she wanted to, but knew that she wanted to stay in control the whole time and not make it seem like it was because the heiress mentioned it. “Of course I do, Weiss. You should know better than anyone that I didn’t just drag you in here to get a simple blowjob. You were going to submit to me either way.~” Hopping down off of the sink and letting her clothes finally fall to the floor, Winter picked up her little sister and sat her down on the sink in her place. “I hope you’re ready for what’s about to happen to you. You’ll still have to be quiet, you know?~”

 

The younger sibling tilted her head, confused about what was going to happen as she felt Winter’s hands strategically move along her body, as if looking for the perfect places to grab onto. Unfortunately, she was able to see her own cock sticking out from the men of her skirt, a gasp leaving her as she was suddenly lifted up off the sink and suspended in the air, her legs draped over her sibling’s arms and her own arms wrapped around her neck for safety. “You could’ve warned me, you-” Weiss was quickly silenced by the feeling of the Military Specialist’s lips crashing against her own, quieting down her shouting as she slowly closed her eyes. “S-Sorry… You could’ve warned me…”   
  
“Sorry, Weiss, but I wasn’t going to be waiting long enough to have access to a pussy that isn’t even covered with panties.~” Winter smirked and gently pushed her cock against her younger sister’s cunt, feeling just how wet it was and that there were no panties there. “It’s almost as if you wanted me to fuck you when dinner was over.~” The older sister smirked and pushed her hips forward at the same time as she lowered her sibling down, plunging her cock entirely into Weiss’s pussy in one quick motion, seeing the younger Schnee’s cock twitching and throbbing underneath her skirt. “And look at you… Hard as can be and still wanting more, I bet.~”   
  
Of course, Weiss wasn’t able to answer as the thrusts started immediately and pushed her into incredible heights of pleasure right away. A loud and shameless moan left her as she felt Winter’s cock plunging back and forth inside of her faster and rougher than anything else she had ever taken before. Clinging tightly onto her older sister’s neck, the young heiress groaned and moaned into her ear, her blue eyes shut tight as she was bounced and pounded into over and over again. Though, despite the slight and sudden pain that was quickly fading away, the younger Schnee couldn’t help but love what was happening to her, a smile on her face as she nuzzled herself into the Military Specialist’s neck. “F-Faster… Harder… Give me all you got…”   
  
Winter was more than happy to comply as she smiled and pushed her younger sibling against the locked door, using it to help keep her in place as her thrusts started to get more erratic and pick up the pace. “You better not regret this, Weiss.~” The older woman pushed herself tighter against the heiress’s body, leaning forward just enough to capture her lips in another heated and passionate kiss. She didn’t know or care about how much time had passed since the two of them first stepped into the bathroom, far too consumed with the feeling of Weiss’s slick pussy wrapped around her shaft with each and every thrust. “Fuck, Weiss! I had forgotten just how perfect your pussy felt around my cock.~”   
  
The young heiress threw her head back, banging it against the door as she moaned in blissful response, loving the feeling of being filled, but feeling her own orgasm quickly coming upon her. Everything just felt so wonderful right now. The feeling of Winter’s cock pumping in and out of her while she was in the air and pinned against the door, her own cock flopping back and forth with each thrust the Military Specialist made, and even the fact that a simple glance was all it took to see the older woman naked. Everything felt so good, but she just needed that one push to have the orgasm she craved. Luckily, her sister’s cum was the one push she needed, practically throwing her over the edge.   
  
When Winter came, she came hard, biting her lip to avoid screaming as she dumped a new torrent of cum into her little sister. However, a sharp gasp left her when Weiss came as well, painting her breasts and her neck a pearly white with her cum. Fortunately, the young heiress was quick to force herself to the floor and start licking away the cum on her skin, even more dripping onto the floor from the younger sibling’s cock. “Well, at least you’re capable of cleaning your own mess… Though, I guess that means you’ll be licking the floor free of your cum too.”   
  
Weiss only nodded and smiled as she swallowed down the cum that was on her tongue. “You say that like it’s punishment, Winter.~”


End file.
